Imagine That
by Richess
Summary: Spike is thrown into a flux when a demon steal his body and he has no one to help him get it back or does he even want it back?
1. Part 1

** Imagine That**

** Author:** Richess a.k.a A. N. H. Richards

** Email:** richess78@hotmail.com

** Summary:** Set after Crush. Spike is thrown into a flux when a demon steal his body and he has no one to help him get it back or does he even want it back?

** Disclaimer:** I own nothing and I am tired of saying it you all know who owns the characters and rights of BTVS. Song: Uninvited by Alanis Morrisette

** Distribution:** If you like it just ask.

** Author's Notes:** This fic is dedicated to my hunnies, Miss Binks, Lisa and Suaine for her help. And special thanks to Wrydin for betaing this fic for me.

_______________________________________________________________________

** PART 1**

Spike walked home slowly reaching his crypt just before sunrise.

The events of the last night still fresh in his mind. Buffy, Dru, and even Harmony -they hadall shunned him. Spike sunk down on his bed and turned on his cd player and pressed the random button. A haunting melody flowed through the speakers_ ._

_ Like anyone would be, I am flattered by your fascination with me _

_ Like any hot-blooded woman, I have simply wanted an object to crave _

_ But you, you're not allowed _

_ You're uninvited _

_ An unfortunate slight _

_ Must be strangely exciting _

_ To watch the stoic squirm _

_ Must be somewhat heartening _

_ To watch shepherd meet shepherd _

_ But you,_

_ You're not allowed _

_ You're uninvited _

_ An unfortunate slight _

_ Like any uncharted territory _

_ I must seem greatly intriguing _

_ You speak of my love like _

_ You have experienced love like mine before _

_ But this is not allowed _

_ You're uninvited _

_ An unfortunate slight _

_ I don't think you unworthy _

_ I need a moment to deliberate_

"How fitting," Spike gritted as he took off his duster. He glared at the hole left by Harmony's arrow through his back. "Bunch of bints."

The morning sun illuminated the outside earth as the humans began theirdaily lives and demons- including a certain lovelorn peroxide vampire -began their sleep.

* * *

It had to find one. Anyone. Someone suitable. Someone easy. And fast.

Living among humans had made him forget what he was. He needed a body. Any body. He could feel this one decaying. Near lifeless. 

He walked along the streets of Sunnydale to find something. Someone. A body permanent. Eternal. His skin goose bumped as he passed a cemetery. In there. He smiled viciously and then walked to where the sensation was telling him to go. He had always laughed at how human never listened to their intuition. Goosebumpsmeant demons were near, and shivers meant that a ghost had touched you. Silly humans never wanting to believe.

He walked closer to a large mausoleumand opened the exterior door cautiously. He didn't know what he was going to run into, but half of his demonic mind screamed VAMPIRE. The other half said thank god. Being in a human body for the last five years was not all it was cracked up to be. But he had never invaded a vampire's body either.

He opened the second door, and peered inside. Afigure lay on a bed on the left side of the crypt. He lightly stepped into the open area. He need not get any closer to the demon before attacking; he could leave this body from here. With barely a thought, he slipped from the body; it disintegrated instantly. Ashadow slowly moved across the crypt to hover over the sleeping demon. The vampire opened his eyes and a sudden burst of light rent the shadow. 

* * *

Spike had awakened to a foggy hazelooming over him. Then he felt as if his heart was being ripped out_ . _Then . . . nothing.

* * *

He awoke an hour later feeling refreshed. The demon's body felt good. Strong. He bounced off the bed and went toward the door.

"Wait, vampire. . . daylight," he said out loud to hear his new voice_ . _British, how interesting. He closed his eyes remembering the sorcerer'sspell put on him over thirty years ago_ ._

_ You will live out your days as energy_

_ You will live out eternity moving constantly_

_ You will have access to all powers of those you possess_

_ You have to deliver _their_ souls to me_

_ Should you fail your eternity shall be lived in a torturous hell_

"Okaythen, let's see if this works," he said_ ,_ stepping out into the sunlight. He immediately dashed inside the crypt as his skin sizzled.

"God damn it!" he cursed. "Once night time comes I'll try to go out."

* * *

"What is this?" Spike heard a man grumble.

Spike's body ached as he looked up at the man towering over him. His wrinkled brow, dark moustache, and bald head and the decidedly nasty vibes he was giving up added up to Evil Nasty.

"He delivers me a creature with no soul," the man scoffed. Spike picked himself up and looked warily at the man in front of him.

"Where am I? Who are you?" Spike asked gingerly.

"I am Aadath. I collect souls for 'The Cause'," his voice boomed. "I offer second chances to those who are dying. I will send you back, vampire. But you must regain your own body, I will not do that for you. I think you will succeed should you want your body back. Or I will have to kill him and your body will die. You shall have one week to retrieve it." With that he waved his handandSpike felt like he was being catapulted through the wall. 

* * *

TBC


	2. Part 2

** Imagine That**

** Author:** Richess a.k.a A. N. H. Richards

** Email:** richess78@hotmail.com

** Summary:** Set after Crush. Spike is thrown into a flux when a demon steal his body and he has no one to help him get it back or does he even want it back?

** Disclaimer:** I own nothing and I am tired of saying it you all know who owns the characters and rights of BTVS. Song: Uninvited by Alanis Morrisette

** Distribution:** If you like it just ask.

** Author's Notes:** This fic is dedicated to my hunnies, Miss Binks, Lisa and Suaine for her help. And special thanks to Wrydin for betaing this fic for me.

_______________________________________________________________________

** PART 2**

He woke up in a bed half dazed and felt like throwing up. He ran through a door way and into a bathroom and vomited in the toilet. His head was spinning and his body ached.

"Oh god," Spike gasped as he bent over the toilet again. He heard a door open.

"Oh man you got wasted at the Bronze last night. Man you look like shit."

"Shut up," Spike grumbled. Before he could finish another wave of nausea hit him.

"Oh shit!" another voice bellowed out behind Spike. "How's he gonna practice today? Coach is going to kill him and us for taking him out."

"Got get coffee for him and stop bitching," the first guy commanded.

When Spike felt that he had nothing else to throw up he sat by the side of the tub and breathed heavily. A young guy - about 6'1" with a slim build - stood in the doorway. He had curly blond hair and a taunting crooked smile. He almost seemed to revel in Spike's pain.

"Yo man, you gotta get up. Practice is in a couple of minutes," he told Spike. He held out his hand and Spike took it, a confused look spread across his face.

Spike got up and rushed past the mirror and a blurry figure caught the corner of his eye. He stopped. And stepped back in front of the mirror and looked at what was a reflection. But he looked nothing like he remembered. He looked around the bathroom and then at the guy standing beside him. He looked back at the mirror. His hair was black and sticking out all over the place. His eyes were brown and he had a series of small freckles scattered across his nose. 

"Yeah! Yeah! We know you're a supermodel. Could you be any more vain? You get all the girls," the guy told him sarcastically.

"Who am I?" Spike asked the mirror.

"Yeah right. I got . . ." The guy looked at Spike and then looked at the small lines of dried blood that ran down his neck from his head. "You're bleeding man."

Spike put his hand to the back of his head. He watched in the mirror as the man matched his action.

"I'm taking you to a hospital." The guy grabbed his arm.

"No, it's . . ." Spike's knee gave out from underneath him and that was the last thing he remembered.

* * *

"Did you hear?" Willow asked Buffy after they came out from student center. "Josh Elemert was taken to the hospital today. So he might not play in big game this weekend."

"Really? That cute soccer player?" Buffy asked.

"Hey guys," called Teresa. Her bimbo appearance certainly belied her straight A average. She and Buffy were working together on a project on terrorism for their Political Science class.

"Hi Teresa," Buffy and Willow chimed together.

"Are you guys coming to the party at the Warehouse tomorrow? It's not a Bronzie kind of thing. But it is soooo much fun." She handed each of the girls a flyer. "So, can you guys come?"

"Sure." Willow smiled.

"I'll try and make it," Buffy said unconvincingly.

"Okay guys, but the whole soccer team will be there. Well except for Josh. What a pity," Teresa stated.

"What exactly happened?" Buffy asked as the girls continued walking.

"Well, from my source - which is Francesca, girlfriend of Dillon who is Josh's best friend - said that Josh was like bashed in the head with a bat or something and he had like memory loss or something. It's like someone tried to kill him or something. It's totally weird. Thinking that there can be a murderer on campus or something. Anyways, I gotta go. Oh wait. Aurora stop. I gotta ask you something..." Teresa flagged down another girl at the other end of the hall way.

"Could be something demony. . . or something?" Buffy said to Willow who chuckled, nodding her head in agreement as she watched Teresa's retreating figure.

* * * 

TBC 


	3. Part 3

** Imagine That**

**Author:** Richess a.k.a A. N. H. Richards

**Email:** richess78@hotmail.com

**Summary:** Set after Crush. Spike is thrown into a flux and he has no one to help him get out of it.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing and I am tired of saying it you all know who owns the characters and rights of BTVS..

**Distribution: **If you like it just ask..

**Author's Notes:** This fic is dedicated to my hunnies, and Suaine. Special thanks to Wyrdin for betaing this fic.

______________________________________________________________________

** PART 3**

"I want to leave now." Spike grumbled at Ben.

"Mr. Elmert. It is not a good idea that you leave now. You have had a trauma to your head..." Ben started to say but sputtered into silence as Spike pulled the IV from his hand.

"I'm not staying." Spike grumbled as he remembered the words, I will send you back, vampire. But you must regain your own body, I will not do that. I think you will succeed should you want your body back. Or I will have to kill him and your body will die. You have a hebdomas to retrieve it.

Spike got up slowly so not to aggravate his injury ad slowly got dressed. Ben sighed heavily and left the room.

* * *

This body was turning out to be great. He was strong and confident. Sure the sun thing was a bit of a limitation but he could survive. A quick search of the crypt had revealed a large wad of crumpled bills. Flush with cash, he went out into the night, shopping in and out of stores.

"Excuse me?" said a bubbly blond tapping his shoulder. He spun around and smiled at the pretty young woman standing before him.

"Uhh . . . My name is Teresa. I was just wondering if I could give you one of these." She handed him a flyer, never breaking eye contact. _ I love this body. Women think he is - I mean ** I am -** irresistible._

"Sure," he replied nonchalantly. "Will you be there?"

"Huh . . . Uh yeah."

"Then I'll definitely come."

"Hey, aren't you Buffy's friend?" Another girl came up from behind the blond with her full cheeks raised in a smile. 

"Uhh. Yeah, Buffy," he said trying to sound confident.

"Yeah, Spike right?" The other girl said as her friend continued staring at him

"Right. Uh, I'll be there tomorrow. Good bye ladies." He grinned as they gushed.

* * *

"Josh man, are you crazy? Where are you going?" Dillon asked his best friend.

_ To find the thing that stole my body, you pillock_, Spike wanted to snap but decided against it. "I'm going . . ."

"I know aren't going to the Warehouse." Dillon shook his head. "You shouldn't be going out."

"Give him a break, Dill. Josh just wants to go to the party where he can see his mystery girl. That blond chick with the name . . . . You know, Teresa's policy-sci partner." Michael suggested.

"Who?"

"Yeah, I want to go see her. Would you take me?"

"Whatever. Josh, you know that we are the three amigo's around here. Plus, all the guys are going to be there in full force."

"Without the star goalie," Dillon interjected forcefully. "And if Coach finds out?"

"I'll deal with Coach," Spike replied, grabbing his coat as the other two followed him out.

* * *

TBC...


	4. Part 4

** Imagine That**

**Author: **Richess a.k.a A. N. H. Richards  
**Email:** richess78@hotmail.com  
**Summary: **Set after Crush. Spike is thrown into a flux and he has no one to help him get out of it.   
**Disclaimer:** I own nothing & I am tired of saying it you all know who owns the characters & rights of BTVS. But I own the soccer team and Josh and anyone else not introduced on the show.   
**Author's Notes: **This fic is dedicated to my hunnies, and Suaine. W3 Thanks to Wrydin & Spike's Pet for betaing this chapter.

_____________________________________________________________________________

** Part 4**

Buffy, Willow, and Anya decided to go and check out the party at the Warehouse. Willow and Anya wanted to have fun; Buffy wanted to go out of curiosity and to make sure that no vampires were checking out the new hot spot. 

The Warehouse – a cavernous building – was in the industrial section of town. As soon as the three women entered the crowded club, they spotted Spike. He brushed past them, smiling, but didn't say a word.

"Well that was so un-Spike-like. He had nothing to say," Anya quipped

"That's a good. Maybe he's gotten the message," Buffy replied. Then she noticed where Spike had gone to sit. He was surrounded by college girls. Buffy shook her head as he laughed and told jokes. He looked as if he fit in perfectly until 

* * * 

Josh walked into the room he saw himself. Or should he say,his body and the body-snatcher that had it. 

Josh crossed the room and broke through the crowd and that was when all hell broke loose. 

* * * 

Buffy watched as Josh grabbed Spike by his duster lapels and punched him in the jaw. The vampire sprawled backwards and bounced up, ready to hit his assailant but the chip activated and the vampire crumpled to the floor in pain. 

Buffy weaved through the crowd that formed to see Josh grab the fallen vampire and backhandhim across the face. Three guys from the soccer team tried to hold Josh back_ ,_ and Buffy ran over to Spike's side. Josh grunted as he tried to break free.

"Buffy_ ,_ don't . . ." Josh yelled at her. 

Buffy spun around as she heard Josh's voice. Spike grumbled about his head and looked up at the slayer.

"Buffy?" Spike gasped.

She scowled at Spike and the turned to Josh_ . _"Are you all right?"

"Yeah_ ,_" Josh answered.

"What the hell is wrong with you man?" Dillon yelled letting him go.

"Yeah Josh. What's this guy done to you?" Michael asked.

Josh broke from their grasp and shook off the rest of the hands that tried to restrain him_ . _"Me and YOU are going to resolve this NOW."

Spike picked himself off of the ground and looked at the accusing eyes that followed his gaze.

"Why don't you leave Spike?" Buffy suggested.

"Aadath has a message for you," Josh began.

"Aadath?" Spike's eyes widened as he realized that this person was the essence fromthe demon's body.

"Yeah_ ._ He's pretty pissed at you, and so am I_ ._" Josh lunged at Spike again. But Dillon and the other guys were too quick this time. They restrained him as Spike fled from the club.

"Let go of me," Josh grunted as they dragged him into a nearby corner. A bouncer suddenly appeared from nowhere, but the crowd had already dispersed. 

* * * 

"What the hell is wrong with you? You just got out of the hospital and now you're picking fights_ ,_" Dillon seethed at Josh.

"It's none of your business." The other guys stood around staring at Josh. "I'm leaving."

"Wait Josh . . ." Dillon started but Josh was alreadylost in the crowd. 

* * * 

Spike held onto his head, as the throbbing subsided_ . _ "Aadath? He spoke to Aadath. He was given a body. Jesus. That means that . . . Oh no."

"What the hell was that about Spike?"

He turned to see the petite blonde_ ._ He quickly put on his game face.

"Is that suppose to scare me, Spike?I've seen bunniesthat are more frighteningthan you right now. And what the hell did you do to Josh?"

"Me? Why you little bitc. . . ." Spike suddenly felt himself sailing through the air and then handed hard on the ground. 

"Spike_ ,_ I'm not going to take this much longer." 

* * *

Josh rounded the corner as he watched the slayer knocked Spike to the ground. Spike cringed as he saw his own body being battered but was glad that he wasn't there for the hurt.

Buffy said something to the figure laying on the ground and then walked toward the main entrance of the club. 

* * *

Buffy looked up to see Josh standing there. His deep brown eyes stared deeply into her hazel eyes. Spike stared into her eyes wondering if she would be able to tell that it was him.

"Are you okay, Josh?" Buffy asked him. She knew the soccer player from school. He and Dillon had given a presentation on US Intelligence and Security in her Political Science class. A brief conversation one day after class had revealed that Josh had gotten offers to play soccer, or 'football' as he called it, from some of the major leagues in Europe. That conversation had taken place nearly a month ago, right after her break up with Riley. Buffy could tell that Josh had been interested in spending more time with he, but she hadn't really been looking for a rebound guy for the first rebound guy.

"Buffy, it's me_ ,_" Josh said_ ,_ looking into her confused eyes. _ How the hell would she know that it was me?_ Spike thought to himself.

"Josh_ ,_ I know that it is you_ ,_ but....." Buffy stopped as she saw a familiar look of confusion in his face.

Josh's heart skipped a beat. Spike wanted to shake her and shoutthat it was him. _ Buffy_._ Why would she care? _ he asked himself. And did he really want her help anyway? Nope, he'd do it all by himself.

"Nothing." Josh turned and walked away from Buffy, leaving the Slayer standing there confused. 

* * *

**TBC**


	5. Part 5 022804

** Imagine That**

** Author: ** Richess a.k.a A. N. H. Richards  
**Email:** richess78@hotmail.com  
**Summary: **Set after Crush. Spike is thrown into a flux and he has no one to help him get out of it. 

** Disclaimer:** I own nothing & I am tired of saying it you all know who owns the characters & rights of BTVS. But I own the soccer team and Josh and anyone else not introduced on the show.   
**Author's Notes: **This fic is dedicated to my hunnies, and Suaine. Thanks to Magan & Jill for betaing this chapter.

** Part 5**

"So are you REALLY going Buffy?" Willow asked begrudgingly, getting out of bed. It was Saturday at 7am, not a time that either was used to, being up this early on a Saturday.

"Yup. Something is going on with Josh and Spike and I am going to get to the bottom of it."

"Ok I'll go with you." Willow yawned rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

"Well let's get going, practice has probably already started."

* * * 

Spike looked around the room nervously, he had no clue what to do. He needed to get his body back but also he needed to find out everything he could about Josh. Spike remembered Dillon reminding him about the teams practice this morning. Spike had looked through all of Josh's albums and his trophies. Josh was the regular old American hero type guy. _They type of guy that Buffy would go for._ Spike sighed and then looked at Josh in the mirror.

"Hey let's go Josh." Dillon said bursting into his room.

"Yeah, practice I know." Josh sighed. Spike had never played soccer a day in his life or unlife for that matter. He was about to try to play soccer for the first time and at goal. He took a deep breath and headed out the door with his friends. He grabbed an already packed bag waiting by the door. He figured that Josh must have packed it before he died. 

* * *

When Spike headed out toward the soccer field he saw that there was a small crowd, he was glad watching all those Man U. games that he put on all the equipment right. _ Goalie_, he thought to himself, _all I got to do is stop the ball._

People began to talk to Josh. Spike had no clue what to do. But in a strange way he was saved but not by the most conventional ways. When a girl jumped on him knocking him to the ground, kissing him furiously. Spike groaned as his still healing head hit the ground. He saw stars behind his eyes as the girl continued her assault. Eventually two of the team members pulled her off of him. Spike laid on the ground not only stunned but in pain, he knew that some of the stitches had ripped out of the original wound. He put his hands to his head slowly and felt the moisture from the blood on his fingers. An older looking gentleman looked at Josh with concern and then cursed, as the team nurse began to tend to his wound.

Campus security dragged the girl off the field and the small group of spectators watched on.

* * *

"Ok that had to hurt." Willow said poignantly to Buffy as they watched the scene in front of them. Buffy noticed a shadowy figure across the field. The person was making every effort to remain unseen but Buffy's keen sense noticed right away.

Josh got up slowly as he was guided toward the bench, cursing along with the coach, Buffy couldn't believe that words coming out of his mouth.

"Bloody stupid chit. What the fuck did that bint think she was doing. Fucking hell my head hurts…"

* * *

"Who the hell was that stupid bint." He gritted as Coach helped him off the ground, "The friggin bloody cow."

"Goddamnit. This is sabotage. My best goalie is being attacked from all angles." Coach said as he watched the blood that trickled from the back of Josh's head. "Get him fixed up and someone make sure that he gets back to his dorm. Josh you need to go and get checked out. Mark will be our goalie for the practice. " Mark eagerly rushed up to assume Josh's role.

"It looks like the previous stitches were just pulled, Coach." The nurse observed, her voice sounding almost like Sherlock Holmesian as if she's solved the greatest mystery of all time.

"Oh is that all? Then my splitting headache must mean I am ok." Josh grumbled. The nurse looked a bit miffed at his attitude but shrugged it off as she tried to clean the wound.

"Sure Coach. I'll go with him." Dillon volunteered looking at his best friend, grimacing as the nurse touched the tender wounded skin.

"No I need you here." The coach grumbled, "We have a big game this weekend."

"I'll go by myself." Spike grunted as he lifted himself from the bench but he felt as if the ground beneath him was moving when he tried to stand.

"Like hell you will. If you are being assaulted by these hormonal chicks then what is going to happen when you try and go back to the dorm." Coach huffed, "I'll get security to escort you back."

Dillon looked at the crowd and saw Buffy, "Hey Coach, they might take a while with that moron who jumped him, but Buffy can take him." Dillon pointed toward the blonde sitting in the stands, Coach looked over and then gave Dillon a stern look. "No Coach she's cool."

Josh wasn't paying any attention to what Dillon was saying but to the nurse, who cleaned up his wound. 

"Naw I think it's better that he stay from anyone of the female persuasion until he gets better. He was going to go home this weekend so I think that he needs some rest especially now. I'll get someone from security instead."

"But coach..."

"Dillon." The coach replied sternly making sure that his decision was final.

* * *

Buffy watched as Josh was escorted by two security guards.

"That is totally weird. All of these things happening to Josh." Willow said sucking on a lollipop.

"Yeah ever since those teams have been around to scout him for the European leagues, he's been getting seriously hurt." Buffy said concerned, "But this doesn't seem like it fits in the Slayer category."

"Well I guess not, but it is interesting, the hype around him especially considering that soccer isn't really that popular in North America. He's kind of made it as big as football. I mean he was on the cover of Sports Illustrated. And the soccer team seems to be the only one winning their NCAA divisions at UC Sunnydale. I dunno it's just weird that bad things have started to happen to him now of all times." Willow babbled looking at the practice begin. "I mean look how many people are here to see a practice. It's virtually unheard of."

"It wasn't until Josh became bachelor number one." Buffy laughed as Willow agreed. "I think I should check on him. And then Spike's is my next to visit. He and Josh had a little fight outside of The Warehouse after what happened inside. Whether Spike wants me to know or not I am going to find out what it was about."

"Why not ask Josh? I doubt Spike would give you the full story anyway. Especially, after what happened between the two of you." Willow said reminding Buffy of why she had uninvited Spike from her house.

"You're right, I'll talk to Josh first." Buffy said as they stood up to leave the bleachers.

* * *

TBC…


	6. Part 6 030504

** Imagine That**

**Author:** Richess a.k.a A. N. H. Richards  
**Email:** richess78@hotmail.com  
**Summary:** Set after Crush. Spike is thrown into a flux and he has no one to help him get out of it. 

**Previous Chapters:**

** Disclaimer:** I own nothing & I am tired of saying it you all know who owns the characters & rights of BTVS. But I own the soccer team and Josh and anyone else not introduced on the show.   
**Author's Notes:** This fic is dedicated to Val and Alexandria for letting me use them in this fic. Thanks to Magan & Jill for betaing this chapter.

**Part 6**

Spike sank down in the bed, that he had woken up in two days earlier, in a new body. So many things had been strange. Even stranger then getting used to a new body was getting used to looking at yourself in a mirror and seeing a complete stranger. Spike sighed as the phone rang. 

He begrudgingly answered it. "What?"

"Uhhh Josh, hunny?" The voice asked in an uncertain voice.

"Ehm…yeah who's this?" Spike asked irritated.

"It's me hunny it's your mom. Jeesh you'd act like we haven't spoken to each other is weeks or something," The woman laughed.

Spike had to comprehend this for a moment, it was bad enough to be in a new body and wondering how he was going to get back into his old one; but now this dead guy's body he was occupying had a family too and obviously someone that tried to murder him, "Bloody great!"

"What did you say hunny?" The voice asked.

"Nothing mum, mommy, mother... What did you want?"

"Well I… uh just wanted to know when you visited on Sunday ehmm… if you were bringing anyone with you?" They way she asked the question made Spike suspicious.

"No... mum."

"Thank god!" She sighed in relief.

"But… I won't be able to visit with you this Sunday."

"Josh you promised your little brother that would be there for his game Sunday and for your sister's rehearsal dinner, we planned this day and the dinner all around you." She scowled him, "Your match is on Saturday there is no reason you can't come and be with your family on Sunday."

Spike didn't want to disappoint the nice lady, obviously she cared about her son. Although in all rational terms, he was dead. Well spiritually anyway. "I had a little accident at school the day before yesterday and I am not going to play in the game."

"What happened hunny? It wasn't HER, was it?" The woman suddenly became defensive.

_Her?_ Spike didn't know who this _her_ was suppose to be, "Uhhh no mum."

"Well what then…"

His saving grace was the light knock at the door. "Hold on a sec."

Spike got up slowly and answered the door. To his surprise Buffy was standing there with a fresh ice pack in her hands smiling up at him. He had only ever seen her once in the daylight and that time he was trying to kill her, but now with the light streaming in through the hallway windows, she looked almost angelic, her soft blond hair was in a lose pony tail with a few tendrils hanging around the side of her face. She was wearing a pastel blue pullover with a black jeans. He was so taken with his examination of her every feature, that he forgot that Josh's mother was on the phone.

"Hi S—Buffy." He tilted his head drinking in every inch of her.

She blinked a couple of times trying to figure out why the tilt of his head seemed familiar to her. "Hey Josh. I saw your little mauling on the field and figured I'd come check on you."

'JOSH!! JOSH!!! JOSH MICHAEL ELMERT! ANSWER ME'

Buffy smiled as she heard the screeching voice on the other end of the phone. "I think someone is waiting for you."

"Yeah…" Spike just stared.

"The phone?" Buffy laughed.

"Ohhh bloody right." Spike finally pulled his gaze away and went back to finish the conversation, "Sorry mum… A friend… Yes she's a girl… No it's not Valerie... Mum she's standing right here… But… Fine… She's got the beautiful smile and her eyes can hypnotize the strongest of men… I am… I… But… I can't… Well… Then I could… No I can't… He did what… But I just told you two seconds ago… Already… She probably has plans… Fine."

Spike wondered how Josh ever survived with his overbearing mother. "How would you like to spend a day with me at my parents place." _This has to be the weirdest thing I could ever possibly ask the Slayer._

Buffy looked at him like he grew an extra head. She and Josh had civil and short conversations and some minor flirting during there project many months ago but her meeting his parents on what one might be considered a first date, did not seem all that great. "Well I…"

"Bloody hell, one sec." Josh remained silent as the voice blared in his ear on the other end of the phone and then handed the phone to Buffy, "She wants to speak to you."

'No' Buffy mouthed. Talk about being put on the spot. Josh shoved it again her direction and 'Come on' he mouthed to her.

Buffy through her arms up in defeat. "Hello Mrs. Elmert. Well I… We aren't… I see… I can't… Ohhh ok… Well… See you Sunday Mrs. Elmert."

Spike couldn't help but laugh, finally a demon Buffy couldn't defeat… a domineering mother.

Buffy handed him back the phone scowling.

"Yes mum. He's coming by tomorrow night at 8. Ok. Bye." As Josh hung up Buffy wanted to throttle him but decided hurting the wounded is not on a Slayer to do list.

"So what exactly did she say to you?" Spike asked as he hung up the phone.

"She basically asked me if I was your new girlfriend? And even if I am not I can't not come over for dinner Sunday. That was the basic gist." Buffy relayed.

"Well that's mum." Was all that Spike could think of to say.

Buffy smiled as he turned from her embarrassed, "I think she just wanted to make sure I wasn't like Val."

"Uh yeah Val." Was the only thing that Spike could think of to say as he sat back down on his bed putting the new ice pack to his tender skin.

Buffy sat down next to him, "Yeah she's a real Dru."

Spike stiffened, "Who's Dru?" Spike just wanted to hear Buffy's response.

Buffy looked around the totally sport driven décor, "Just a weird psycho I know. Not important. But after your break up with her it seemed pretty tense."

"I guess." Spike gently put the ice pack to his throbbing skull.

"What really did happen to you?" Buffy winced as he grimaced at the pain.

"I don't know. I just woke up and there I was with my skull nearly caved in." Josh smiled.

Buffy got up and headed toward the door, "Well I have to go and meet Willow."

"Ok, just remember to meet me here Saturday at 8. His... my dad is coming to pick us up." Spike couldn't believe those words came out of his mouth.

Buffy smiled shaking her head, "I don't think I will have a choice when it comes to your mother. Bye Josh."

"Later Sl—Buffy."

_Well at least being in this body is turning out to be interesting, _he smiled as she closed the door..

* * *

Buffy opened to the door to the crypt. She could hear laughter from downstairs. She slowly descended the stairs to find Spike in covered lump on his bed but he wasn't alone.

Another giggle from the female voice could be heard from underneath the sheets.

Suddenly the female peered out from under the sheets at the top of the bed, "Ehm Spike… Slayer's here." 

"Who Alex?" A muffled voice came out from underneath the sheet then suddenly the other lump in the bed appeared up next to the female.

Buffy of course was slightly uncomfortable with the whole situation, "Spike what are you doing?" 

"Why do you want to know Buffy? You want to join me and Alexandria here." Spike said licking his lips before kissing the petite brunette. The deathly pale female giggled. She wasn't even minutely afraid of Buffy as most fledglings are.

"I just came to ask you about Josh."

"Who?" Spike asked uninterested. As Alexandria disappeared underneath the sheets again. "I don't KNOW!" Spike voice suddenly went high pitched.

Buffy felt like she was in a peep show seeing this disgusting display of lust.

"Hold on a sec Slayer." Spike lifted the sheet and grumbled something to the fledgling.

"Fine." She huffed as she sat up next to him covering her self with a sheet and giving Buffy an annoyed look.

"I don't know who Josh is… ooooooh you mean that guy that attacked me in the club. I don't know who he is."

"Fine, you got your answer, get out." Alexandria had had enough of this.

"Excuse me." Buffy set her hands on her hips quickly getting impatient.

"Did I stutter blondie. G.E.T. O.U.T. You are interrupting a sexual marathon here with your petty little Slayer stuff."

Buffy looked at her then Spike who just shrugged, "Remember I did offer you to join. Bet you are limber."

Something about his leer of her seemed off.

"Miss goodie two shoes over there wouldn't know what to do with you." Alexandria laughed, then turned to the Slayer, "If you want some lessons on how to please a man stick around."

Buffy didn't know heads or tails of what was going on, two days ago he was professing his love for her and she was uninviting him from her house and now he was here with some floozy vamp practically having sex right in front of her. For once and for all, she was glad that she was right about Spike. _A leopard can never change its spots_.

"Just stay away from Josh. And keep your little ho-bag here under tight wraps. You wouldn't want her to accidentally trip and fall into one of my stakes." Buffy turned quickly on her heels and left.

"What a bitch!" Alexandria huffed just before Spike disappeared back underneath the sheet.

* * *

**TBC…**


End file.
